


Don't You Dare to Die Again

by Kit2000andAnna



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Married Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna
Summary: Terrible days knocked on Claire's door. Five days ago, the government informed her that the agent Leon Kennedy died on an important mission.





	Don't You Dare to Die Again

**Don't You Dare to Die Again**

 

Terrible days knocked on Claire’s door. Five days ago, the government informed her that the agent Leon Kennedy died on an important mission. After getting those horrifying news she felt like she was dead. Claire could not eat or sleep. She was slowly losing her sanity from grief and emptiness. Her worst nightmare came to reality: her beloved husband was gone. And now young Mrs. Kennedy was left alone. She had no one in her life except her older brother now.

 

In the late evening, Claire was sitting in her garden, while with her glassy eyes were staring at nowhere. She thought about how she was going to live from now on. What did she have to do with this large and comfortable home, which she and Leon equipped scrupulously for their future children? But the reality was horribly cruel. Now the young woman had lost her beloved husband along with a chance to have his children. 

 

The girl startled when she heard a noise coming from the house. She got focused and pulled out her gun out of a holster, which was hidden under her sweater. Claire had always had a gun with her. She treasured it endlessly, because Leon gave her that modern weapon as a gift for her birthday, so that she could always defend herself.

 

Mrs. Kennedy began to move in the direction of the sound as silently as a shadow. The girl saw a figure of a tall and broad-shouldered man in the darkness. She did not turn on the lights. The beauty approached the intruder quietly and pressed the gun to his back.

 

"Freeze!" the young woman commanded in an icy tone.

 

The man raised his arms unconditionally as a sign of surrendering.

 

"My sweetheart! You're meeting your tired husband after a brain-washing mission so coldly and uninvitingly?" The man asked calmly, yet his voice was spiced with a light touch of irony.

 

Claire recognized that dear voice to her heart right away. She immediately removed the gun from his back. Leon quickly turned to face her and hugged his beloved wife. They hardly saw each other in the darkness, but the intoxicating feeling of warmth and a special closeness of their bodies forced the young people to continue holding each other tightly.

 

"I cannot believe! It's a miracle! You're alive!" the beauty repeated on and on, hiding her bathed in hot tears face on his broad chest. With one swift movement Leon released her long dark red hair from the captivity of a hairpin, and with indescribable pleasure buried his long fingers in her thick curls, enjoying the feeling of silkiness and softness of his beloved wife’s luxurious hair.

 

Claire raised her head sharply and looked him intensely in the face. Leon could not study his dear girl’s face well in the darkness.

 

"After such a terrible explosion at a secret factory none of the governmental agents could survive. I probably went crazy with grief. And my desperate dreams and desires about my husband is still alive and holds me in his arms are nothing more than hallucinations now." The girl said in heartbreaking sorrow and sadness. She abruptly pulled away from the man and turned her back to him, heading in the direction of the staircase that led to the second floor.

 

She muttered that she needed to take a shower and get some sleep, because she had already begun to see the tricks of her mind from lack of sleep.

 

Suddenly, the man's strong hands turned the girl for 180 degrees and pulled her little trembling body to him imperiously.

 

"Darling, I've caused you so much unbearable pain. I'll never forgive myself!" the agent exhaled in a leaden weight and looked at his sweet wife’s pale, tear-stained face. "I'll prove it to you, Claire, I'm not a ghost!" The young man uttered in indescribable confidence.

 

Leon clung to her wet and salty from tears lips in a desperate, energetic and passionate kiss. He wanted to show his wife that he was absolutely real as distinctly as it was possible. He madly wanted Claire to believe in the fact that he was a real person, and make her stop seeing him as a hallucination of her mind.

 

The beauty was wavering for a few seconds, but then she kissed him back with a hurricane of pressure, heat, and a whirlwind of emotions, so she easily hit Leon Kennedy to the ground and they both fell on an expensive parquet of their cozy living room.

 

Claire's body was lying on top of her husband’s, while kissing his lips with passion and anguish. She couldn’t interrupt their passionate kiss even for a second. The young agent had never seen his wife in such a broken state. He thought she got insane with happiness and now she did not give him extra time to breathe. The beauty was drinking his breath with hunger and greed. Leon felt getting lightheaded due to the acute lack of oxygen. The young agent just was not able to stop this hurricane kiss, which he enthusiastically shared with his attractive wife.

 

Somehow he had adapted to breathe under those difficult circumstances. The married couple was lying on a hard floor in a dark room while kissing in indescribable ecstasy. Leon stroked his beloved wife’s back, shoulders and hair oh so gently. He was well aware that the news of his death plunged her into a deep despair and now, when Claire learned that he was alive, she lost her head with happiness and just could not cope with her joyful emotions. The man relaxed and fully obeyed to his beautiful mistress’s will.

 

Claire broke the kiss suddenly. She licked her bright pink lips and looked at her husband with a strange and mysterious glint in her eyes. The agent swallowed in the growing internal tension.

 

Right now Claire was such a wild and unpredictable cat, the man did not know what to expect from her.

 

"I want to have your children, Leon! A son and a daughter!" She said it in such a confident yet tempting voice. Her warm and gentle hands threw his black shirt completely open with a strong movement, revealing his muscular chest and flat stomach. The buttons from the shirt flew in all directions, falling on the floor with a noise.

 

Leon was very surprised and excited at the same time. Claire had pleasantly shocked him. For a moment he even forgot how to breathe. Sharply evolved adrenaline intoxicated his mind and made his blood boil, spreading through his veins in a burning sensation. His wife was a real hurricane, which swept away all obstacles in its way, in order to achieve the main goal. Kennedy did not want to deal with this raging element; he wanted to take it under control with his sweet caress.

 

"Your every wish is my command. You'll get everything that you wish from me, my love." Leon gently but powerfully took her by the chin and pulled her closer to him, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

 

"I promise you, my sweetheart, that I surely erase all the pain out of your memory with my sincere and everlasting love. But I do not want to make you mine on this hard cold floor. I wish to carry you to our cozy bedroom, put you on a soft bed, and make love to you slowly and sensually. You are my most precious and adorable woman, I want you to belong to me all night. I'm going to give your emaciated body an infinite number of tender kisses and sweetest caresses. You deserve all the best, my angel." Leon said with great warmth and concern in his voice.

 

Claire's heart nearly stopped because of the endless adoration for her miraculously survived husband.

 

She quietly stood up from him without a word. The agent deftly rose from the floor to his feet and in a light movement took his charming wife in his arms and carried her to the second floor, where their bedroom was situated.

 

Claire hugged his neck and greedily inhaled his masculine scent.

 

"I love you so much, Leon! Do not ever die, forcing me to go through this horror again," she whispered in indescribable bitterness.

 

"I will do everything in my power to prevent it from happening again, Claire! As long as I breathe, nothing in the world will stop me from coming back to you, my love. I cannot bear seeing you hurt and in such a depressed and broken condition," the man gasped, feeling a clutching sensation in his heart. He would do anything to protect Claire from any tragedies in live. The next second, he winked at his wife and continued in a more reassuring tone.

 

 "Let's distract from the reality and focus on our strong and deep feelings for each other, my sweet girl," with a promising glint in his eyes the young agent crossed the threshold of the bedroom.

 

"This is a great idea, darling. I missed you so much. I need you like air I breathe, Leon. I desperately want to give birth to your children!" Claire whispered to her husband, affectingly rubbing her cheek against his bristled one.

 

In response, the man pressed her slender body to his even tighter.

 

"I promise you, my love, that I would do everything to make you happy," Kennedy swore sincerely in a low and velvet tone.

 

Leon eagerly stepped into the bedroom and closed the door behind him with his foot.

 

The couple was very excited in anticipation of the fabulous joy they would go through in ardent embrace of each other while lying on their luxurious wide bed. It was essential for them to become one, to breathe one breath and completely dissolve into each other. Only together they would be able to heal their wounds and find endless happiness. They were two halves of a single whole, which couldn’t live without each other.

 

**The End**

 


End file.
